


Oh My Goddess!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Class Issues, Comedy, Crossdressing, F/M, Fangirls, Fantasizing, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Gothic, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Art, Lolita, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shopping, Slash, Twincest, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Izayoi Aki and the twins show Rally Dawson the joys of shopping.
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua, Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 2





	Oh My Goddess!

Oh My Goddess!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Established Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Izayoi Aki and the twins show Rally Dawson the joy of shopping.

* * *

Shopping was a gaudy concept for Rally Dawson. The Satellite scrounger couldn’t comprehend why the well-off of Neo Domino City spent that kind of dough on junk they didn’t need. Perhaps, they just had too much disposable income.

Every possession Rally owned he obtained via methods the rich would spit their wine at. He went dumpster diving, traded knickknacks in alleys and blacked-out vans, and pocketed people’s belongings while their backs were turned. All with startling regularity.

This mercantile hollowness, however, posed the biggest question mark.

Giggling Duel Academia seniors asking to have pictures taken with him in the mall aggravated his bemusement. Rua said it was fashionable to break barriers.

Honestly, Rally wasn’t trying to break anything. A boy in a dress. Shaddup, who cares?

Aki and Ruka lowered their jagged-edged, scratchy-handled paper bags. Rally had paused in front of a store, practically wiping the glass with his face.

“See something you like?” Aki inquired.

“Pretty dresses!”

“Gothic Lolita? Uh oh. There go Mama and Papa’s savings.”

“Why’s that, Ruka?”

“Chiffon sleeves? Lace-up blouses? Rua, you get flustered when a girl puts on a fancy jacket, and _I’m_ your sister!”

Rally yanked pleadingly on an uncomfortable Rua’s arm. “If you love me, you’ll buy me that!”

_Oh. My. Goddess._

Black bodice. Striped leggings.

Rally was already evaluating where to reclip his smiley pin to make space for a giant bow over his cranberry curls.

He’d probably wrest Rua into a button-down dress shirt, suspender shorts, and harlequin print socks for their own set of pics, a mental image Rua trembled and Ruka smiled at.

What’d Rua have to do to unsubscribe from his and Ruka’s twin telepathy?


End file.
